


Release

by EurovisionAU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a love-stricken idiot, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Okay maybe I'm a little ashamed, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EurovisionAU/pseuds/EurovisionAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wasn't entirely sure when he had started looking at Armin differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend alexis got sent "you're someone's reason to masturbate" by like nine different people yesterday and that combined with my eternal lack of sleep it inspired me to write this... this thing.
> 
> This is my first NSFW fanfic so its gonna suck, but i hope you guys enjoy it! Any feedback would be highly appreciated!

Eren wasn't entirely sure when he had started looking at Armin differently.

 

"Shit..."

 

It was subtle at first; his eyes would linger on his friend a few seconds longer than necessary, nothing particularly noticeable. However Eren found his gaze flitting over to his best friend more than he felt was normal between the two, watching him as he went about his daily business. He'd take note of the way his normally pale skin would flush pink when he was embarrassed, how his eyes would light up when he was excited, the way his back arched while he stretched, and Eren imagined Armin would do the same thing when pleasured enough-

 

After all this time he still had not found a way to make that not sound creepy.

 

By this point Eren would be blushing profusely, half hard and damn grateful Armin was too absorbed in whatever book he was reading on to notice the brunet's newfound interest in keeping his belongings securely in his lap.

 

It was no surprise to Eren that he loved Armin. He'd had a strong fondness for him since they had met as children, but this feeling hadn't evolved into a romantic, let alone sexual desire until he had fallen prey to the hormone-driven vulnerabilities of puberty that left his cock aching and desperate. It was with this need that Eren found himself in his current situation; lying on his bed in the dorm he shared with Armin, hand hovering over the waistband of his far too tight jeans while his oblivious friend was out. This happened far more often than Eren was comfortable admitting.

 

As with every time before, a fleeting sense of guilt hung over him as he lowered his hand. It was wrong, he shouldn't be doing this. People didn't do  _this_ , people didn't touch themselves to the thought of their best friend. This was terrible. He was terrible.

 

"Nng..."

 

Nevertheless, he powered through the guilt to ghost his fingers over the tent in his trousers, the light stimulation only worsening the steady ache growing between his legs. He pressed down a little harder, desperate for some form of relief until the young man was grinding helplessly into his palm, his other hand rising to muffle the moans spilling out of his mouth. Eren whined softly as he removed his hand, instead using it to unbutton his pants and pull them down just far enough to get to where he needed.

His hand wrapped lightly around his shaft, and even that was enough to draw a gasp out of him. It hadn't been long since he last did this, probably only a week or so, but to the horny, love-stricken college student he was it felt like an eternity. His fingers squeezed around himself as his other hand came to join it, circling lightly around the sensitive head. He bit his lip through a moan as his thumb brushed against his slit, already leaking steadily with precum. God, he was already so needy.

 

His hand steadily pumped his cock as warmth spread throughout his body. His hips pushed into the touch, seeking out more of the delicious friction from his hand. The feeling left him hot and breathless, so right and so _wrong_ at the same time.

This turned him on more than he'd like to admit.

 

"Ah... Armin..."

 

Ever since his childhood, Eren had had a powerful imagination, one that played to his advantage while he did...this. His brain seemed to have a never ending supply of situations to imagine himself, but most importantly Armin in. He imagined the smaller boy straddling his lap and whispering the dirtiest of things into his ear, he imagined Armin lying beneath him, trembling with need and begging softly for Eren to touch him, leaving his heart fluttering in his chest. He imagined him doing exactly what Eren was doing now, touching himself to the thought of the other, whimpering and moaning and absolutely beautiful. He imagined Armin screaming Eren's name as the blond brought himself to orgasm, a thought which had driven Eren to his own climax more than a few times.

 

"Oh, shit, Armin... Please..."

 

It was wrong. It was so wrong, but Eren couldn't bring himself to stop. It felt so good and he imagined it would feel even better with Armin's hands on him instead. He shut his eyes tightly and pretended that it was Armin who touched him, that is was Armin whose hands squeezed and tugged at his erection, he couldn't keep the boy out of his head and he didn't want to in the first place. All notions of guilt were replaced by pure bliss. He couldn't stop imagining Armin with him, touching him, surrounding him, loving him, and his thrusts began to grow erratic, his toes clenching and cries of pleasure spilling out of his mouth as he wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him, make love to him. It was too much, the feeling sending him closer and closer to the edge no matter how much he wanted it to last, and oh what he would give to have Armin feel the same way.

 

_**"Armin..."** _

 

The overwhelming pleasure built up as a low knot in his stomach until his body tightened unbearably, only to be replaced by a sudden feeling of release. His back arched off the bed as he came, moaning into his palm while the other steadily milked at himself until he was spent and panting against the sheets. Once the haze of his climax faded, the previous guilt came back just as hard as he had minutes earlier.

He felt dirty, disgusted at himself for doing something like this. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a few tissues and cleaning himself up. He would die if Armin found any evidence of what he'd just done.

Another pang of guilt hit him at the thought of the boy, so sweet and kind, and while he was far from innocent it didn't stop him from looking the part. 'He would be disgusted too,' Eren thought as he pulled the covers over him in shame, 'who wouldn't be?'

 

He knew it wouldn't be long before he succumbed to hating himself a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah how do i end smut fics i dont even know ill leARN SOMEDAY


End file.
